Taxi 3: Extreme Rush/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Po długiej, dziewiętnastoodcinkowej przerwie, w końcu powracam do crapiastych tytułów spod znaku Team6. A w związku z tym, że dawno nie katowałem się grami od tego producenta, oraz to, że postanowiłem odpocząć na chwilę od FPS-ów, postanowiłem sięgnąć po kolejną ich, perełkę. Czy mimo taxi w nazwie, gra będzie odbiegać od tego, co pokazano w Super Taxi Driver 2006? Czy tym razem, nie będę tak cierpiał jak zawsze? Prawdopodobnie po nazwie tego cyklu już znacie odpowiedź na to pytanie. Tak więc nie przedłużając, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Taxi 3: Extreme Rush wykonana przez studio Team6, ujrzała światło dzienne dwudziestego maja, 2005 roku za pośrednictwem Xing Interactive, a polska wersja trafiła do sklepów prawie że pół roku później, dzięki OniMedia, czyli dzisiejszemu City Interactive. Jedna rzecz wyraźnie przykuła moją uwagę. Taxi 3. Oczywistym chyba jest, że skoro po tytule gry widnieje cyfra, to w większości przypadków jest to kolejna część danej serii, prawda? Według twórców najwyraźniej nie, bo szukałem wzdłuż i wszerz i przed tym tytułem, nie stworzyli dwójki, czy też jedynki. Skoro tak, to może ta gra to nielicencjonowany tytuł, luźno oparty na filmie, który został wydany dwa lata wcześniej? Wyobraźcie sobie także, że nawet mimo taxi w nazwie, w grze nie dość, że nie sterujemy taksówką, to jeszcze gra jest oparta na nielegalnych wyścigach. Tak więc skąd taki tytuł o taki numerek w nazwie? Chyba nigdy nie poznamy odpowiedzi na to niezwykle nurtujące pytanie. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do głębszego omówienia, zobaczmy, jakie noty uzyskał ten tytuł w sieci. Ag.ru = 5%. Gry.wp.pl = 3 na 10. Po zobaczeniu jednej z najgorszych animacji komputerowych prezentujących logo danej firmy, ukazuje się nam równie obskurne menu, w rozdzielczości 800x600, której nie imają się żadne ustawienia. Pomijając fakt, że jest to po raz kolejny tak samo odpierdolona fuszera, ze zmienionym obrazkiem w tle, i dosłownie identyczną czcionką jak w innych ich produkcjach, to same możliwości konfiguracji nadrabiają. Mamy oczywiście zmianę rozdzielczości do 1920x1080, ustawienia efektów, cieni, tekstur, głośności muzyki i efektów dźwiękowych czy sterowania. Niestety wrażenie psuje tło, zarówno graficzne jak i muzyczne. Posłuchajcie zresztą tej przepięknej kompozycji, wręcz kojącej nasze uszy. *Demonstracja* Aż chce się sprawdzić, czy ta jest naprawdę tak do dupy. Autorzy tej szmiry, postanowili rzucić się na naprawdę głęboką wodę tworząc... fabułę, do gry wyścigowej. Rzecz, której nawet Mistrzowie Kodu nie opanowali. Jak więc podołali wyzwaniu? Dali po całości, obrzucając nas gównem fabułopodobnym. Otóż kierujemy poczynaniami słynnego taksówkarza, któremu, kradną auto, przez co nie może wykonywać swojego zawodu? Po chwili jednak, podjeżdża przypadkowy kierowca, i widząc naszą sytuację postanawia nie wiedzieć czemu, altruistycznie pomóc nam w zdobyciu naszej zguby? Poprzez wkręcenie nas do... nielegalnych, wyścigów? Jaki to ma kurwa sens? Jakim cudem on w ogóle wystartuje nie mając pojazdu? Jak ściganie się w - cytuję - podziemnej lidze, sprawi, że od zyskamy nasz wehikuł? Jakim cudem Liga Podziemna rozgrywa się w centrum Londynu? Dlaczego od razu po tym jak postanawia nam zdobyć złodzieja, postanawia to przemilczeć by wkręcić nas do wyścigów? Dlaczego będąc, słynnym taksówkarzem, nikt nie ma o nas bladego pojęcia? A żeby tego było mało, ci, którym nie wystarcza pozbawiona logiki fabuła, mogą zasmakować w totalnie kiczowatym slangu. Lepiej być chyba nie mogło. Tym razem deweloperzy, postanowili co nie co podjebać z Undergrounda, na fali jego popularności wśród graczy. Tak więc rozgrywka opiera się na pokonaniu czterech bossów wyścigowej mafii: Pana R, Pana N, Panią B i Pana E. By przechodzić dalej w świat nielegalnych podziemnych zawodów, musimy zdobywać reputację, poprzez poszczególne pokonywanie danych konkurencji u danego szefa. Z kolei by wziąć udział w dalszych etapach, prócz respektu potrzebne nam będą pieniądze na wpisowe, które zdobywamy także przez ściganie się. Ogólnie mamy kilka trybów gry: wyścig uliczny, w którym musimy dojechać do pewnego punktu i zawrócić, przy okazji nie tracąc pierwszego miejsca. Wyścig po prostej, czyli pospolity drag, w którym w pojedynku musimy jako pierwsi zdobyć prowadzenie, choć to nie lada zadanie, bo mimo używania manuala, nasz przeciwnik na automacie, jak gdyby nigdy nic popierdala. Oraz wyścig z miastem, w którym musimy znaleźć ciężko ukryty checkpoint, pokazywany przez całą cutscenkę, i po jego zdobyciu z powrotem udać się na linię startu. Poza tym mamy wyzwania które pozwalają nam przejść dalej, ale głównie opierają się na przejechaniu kilkunastu okrążeń danym modelem. I nie żartuję, te etapy trwają po minimum 10 minut. Jednak najbardziej wkurwiającą rzeczą nie jest to, że dane konkurencje się powtarzają, lecz to, że jedziemy w nich po tych samych trasach, mimo pozornego zwiększonego wyzwania na drodze u danego szefunia. Zresztą, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to naprawdę grube szychy, nie dające sobie w kaszę dmuchać. W końcu prócz organizowania nielegalnych konkurencji, dorabiają na boku w firmie tworzącej chujowe gry wyścigowe. I wcale nie żartuje. Jeden pracownik tak był zafascynowany swoją rolą, że wręcz, założył koszulkę z adresem internetowym ich strony. Samochody też są niczego sobie. I mówiąc niczego sobie, mam na myśli dokumentalnie spierdolone. Do wyboru mamy jedynie 8 pojazdów, dwa pozostałe są jedynie w specjalnych wyścigach. W związku z tym, że projektanci nie mieli absolutnie żadnych licencji na wozy, mamy więc takie oczywiste karykatury aut jak Lambat czy Grummer, Astena, Chevesa, Orzona, Loggera, Eve GT2, Peaton, czy Boomera. I pewnie większość pomyślała. Skoro masz aż tyle różnorodnych bolidów, to skąd takie powody do narzekań? Otóż mimo, że pojazdy wyglądają inaczej i odrobinę przypominają swoje rzeczywiste odpowiedniki, w środku otrzymujemy dokładne kopie. Każdy z wozów prowadzi się identycznie. Racja, w grze maszyny są podzielone na dwie klasy, ale różnią się one jedynie czasem dochodzenia do setki. Stuprocentowe klony. No ale skoro to gra starająca się udawać Undergrounda, to powinniśmy mieć możliwość zarówno ulepszania parametrów jak i wyglądu, prawda? Niestety panom z Team6 przez myśl nie przeszło, by w grze o nielegalnych wyścigach, umieścić zaawansowany tuning, więc jedyną rzeczą którą możemy zmodyfikować, jest kolor. Choć i tak sprowadza się do wyboru jednego z wyżej podanych. Model jazdy w tym gniocie, to prawdziwa katorga. Nie dość że wszystkimi modelami aut prowadzi się identycznie, to samo to prowadzenie jest kuriozalne. Wehikułami steruje się niczym popsutymi poduszkowcami, a skręcanie przypomina poruszanie się kostki masła na rozgrzanej patelni. Zresztą zobaczcie co się dzieje z kamerą i z samym wozem podczas skręcania. Zastyga w takiej pozycji przez dwie sekundy, i dopiero potem niewidzialna siła pozwala nam przezwyciężyć niemoc. Dlaczego więc musimy przed ostrym zakrętem maksymalnie zahamować, i dopiero się obrócić. Wraz z modelem jazdy idzie za ciosem też i fizyka, która jak na grę od Team6, oczywiście doprowadza do szewskiej pasji. W przeciwieństwie do przesadzonej przyczepności istniejącej w innych produkcjach próbujących nieudolnie podrobić Undergrounda, tym razem mamy całkowitą odwrotność. Samochód po uderzeniu o teksturę budynku, odbija się od niego jak jebana piłeczka pingpongowa, wóz zjeżdżając z mostu zwodzonego przeskakuje dłuższy czas na drodze, a po wyskoczeniu z ostrego wychylenia, po prostu unosi się w powietrzu. Czy ktokolwiek z tej firmy powiedział "Tak, to jest dobry pomysł! Na spreparowanie tej odpychającej fizyki." Po prostu nie mieści mi się to w głowie. Sztuczna inteligencja, jak przystało na produkcję od tego producenta, przekracza ludzkie pojęcie, a właściwie oscyluje na poziomie ameby. Podczas wyścigów ulicznych, gdzie trzeba po najechaniu na odpowiedni punkt kontrolny i zawrócić robią obrót o 180 stopni, najwyraźniej zapominają zupełnie o tym, i nadal z pełną prędkością wyjeżdżają dalej próbując przejeżdżać przez solidną ścianę, na próżno. W wyścigach w mieście, gdzie naszym celem jest znalezienie ukrytego punktu i powrót do miejsca startowego, nasi przeciwnicy zawsze, ale to zawsze jadą na dokładnie tym samym pasie co my, oczywiście z lekkim opóźnieniem, więc bardzo łatwo wpadają na inne samochody, gdy gwałtownie zmieniamy swoje położenie, chlebem powszednim dla nich jest również wpierdalanie się na siebie od razu na początku wyścigu. Gdy więc jesteśmy na czwartej pozycji, możemy po prostu ich ominąć, bez absolutnie żadnych konsekwencji. Czasem jednak obijanie blach jest tak intensywne, że aż samochody, zaczynają latać w powietrzu? Czy ja kurwa dobrze widzę? *demonstracja w zwolnionym tempie* Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, gra, podobno rozgrywa się w obszarach Londynu. Lecz tak naprawdę i tak, pseudo opowieść mogłaby się rozgrywać na jakimś gównolandzie. Tak czy inaczej, same trasy są niezwykle przedziwne. Albo otrzymujemy całkowitą prostą zakończoną jednym zakrętem, lub wcale. Albo dostajemy całkowity offroad z pierdyliardem zakrętów na czele. Nie raz czułem się, jakbym jechał po spaghetti. W dodatku, mimo tego, że twórcy przygotowali nam 22 trasy, to szybko można oprzeć się wrażeniu, że są to jedynie modyfikowane fragmenty danej mapy. Owszem, są dodawane różne efekty pogodowe czy też zmiana pory z dnia na dzień, ale i tak mocno kłuje w oczy fakt, że ciągle jedziemy po tych samych drogach. Zwłaszcza, że niektóre etapy danych trybów są dosłownie żywcem skopiowane. Jak wiadomo, policja w grach video ma za zadanie gonić gracza przy łamaniu praw, schwytać go poprzez pościg samemu lub patrolem, czy w inny sposób ukarać nas mandatem. Nie wiedzieć czemu jedni z najgorszych programistów (czytaj Team6), postanowili w połowie gry, dodać działanie policji. I w jaki sposób próbuje nas powstrzymać. Poprzez, wpierdalanie się swoim wozem prosto w nas niczym taran, czy przez napierdalanie raz rakietami w tył z furgonetki, a raz rakietami, lecz jednak przenikającymi, ze swojego helikoptera. Co brali twórcy podczas wpadania na ten niedorzeczny pomysł? Suszone odchody nietoperza polane moczem konia? Mało tego, podczas próby unicestwienia wręcz naszego protagonisty, czasem blokują się w jednym miejscu na mapie czekając, aż znowu przejedziemy przez tą samą część. Ale wiecie co jest naprawdę absurdalne? Chcecie wiedzieć? OK, przygotujcie dawkę stężonego metanolu i zapnijcie pasy. Wszystkie te działania policji, były sporządzone tylko po to, by zwrócić naszą uwagę, bo policja od zyskała naszą ukradzioną taksówkę. I to jest także koniec gry. Tak jest, wszelkie próby ukatrupienia nas i zniszczenia samochodu zostały wszczęte tylko po to, by poinformować nas o znalezieniu naszej zguby. Chyba sobie kurwa żartujecie! Grafika w roku kiedy została wydana, budziła uśmiech politowania. Mamy wręcz okropne budynki, które tak naprawdę są wyrenderowanymi w 3D kwadratami będące zeskanowanymi zdjęciami. Naprawdę okropnie obrobione niebo. Tekstury o rozmiarze 32x32. Kanciaste i niesamowicie błyszczące modele wozów. I, to: co to jest za piekielna abominacja? Tak według grafików w tej pożal się boże firmie wyglądają panie rozpoczynające konkurencje. To chyba drugi, po Pizza Dude najgorszy model, płci pięknej kiedykolwiek. Poza tym, projektanci postanowili dodać nam dużo rozmyć, by ukryć wszelkie niedoskonałości graficzne. Jednak wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś posypał brokatem na końskie łajno. Jednak i tak wszystko przebija oprawa muzyczna. I nie chodzi mi o te same odgłosy silników. Nie chodzi mi o komicznie brzmiące dźwięki towarzyszące uderzeniom. Ani także o nitro, które brzmi jak wchodzenie w nadprzestrzeń. *demonstracja i fragment z Star Wars* Chodzi mi bardziej o sam soundtrack. To najgorzej wykonane utwory techno jakie miałem okazje słyszeć. Istny święty Graal chujozy, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o dzieła Team6, ale gry ogółem. Przygotujcie naprawdę mocne środki psychotropowe. Gotowi? *demonstracja* Produkt poza fizyką, i sztuczną inteligencją, nie zawiera żadnych problemów ze stabilnością, czy wszelakich bugów i glitchów. Nie zdarzyło mi się wylecieć poza mapę, wpaść do nicości, zawiesić tytułu na dobre, czy nawet wyskoczyć do pulpitu. Jednak jedną rzeczą wartą uwagi jest multiplayer, którego serwery zostały prawdopodobnie zamknięte w dniu premiery. Zgadnijcie, jak twórcy rozwiązali tryb sieciowy. Dostajemy te same trasy na których możemy ścigać się z żywą osobą? Nie. Mamy tryb rozwałki z rakietami? Nie. Zamiast tego mamy swobodną jazdę po i tak małym terytorium. Choć jeśli o to chodzi, będę musiał uwierzyć designerom na słowo, bo nie wiedzieć czemu, ale gra nie umożliwia nawet nam stworzenie własnego serwera. Tak więc zbierając wszystko do kupy, Taxi 3: Extreme Rush, to istny burdel na kółkach. Mylący tytuł, fabuła zabijająca szare komórki, wręcz dramatyczny model jazdy i sztuczna inteligencja agresorów, oraz powtarzalność i przerażająca oprawa, sprawiają, że granie w to coś, to droga przez mękę. Racja, gra może nie wieszała się co chwilę czy miała problemy z optymalizacją, ale sam efekt przygotowany przez te łamagi, jest po prostu horrendalnie zły. Twórcy powinni służyć jako żywe kible dla wszystkich graczy, którzy dali się naciąć na tej srace. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co ten tytuł w ogóle powstał. Fan taksówek nie zagra, bo program jest o nielegalnej podziemnej lidze samochodowej. Za to fan samochodówek tego typu, zawiedzie się biedną możliwością zmieniania podzespołów, oraz fizyką. Wolałbym być stratowany przez bizona a później strącony do fosy niż być zmuszonym do grania ponownie w tą szmirę. Nie bierzcie, nawet gdyby dawali za darmo. I tym pozytywnym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)